


On the Phone, Cupcake

by arrafrost



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday, a cupcake and a bit of teasing on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Phone, Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [depthsofmysol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofmysol/gifts).



> First time I've ever written an Inception fic but I had to give it a shot for a special darling's birthday.

Arthur paused as he walked into the office, his gaze immediately caught by the bright pink cupcake on his desk. This cupcake was elaborate. Horribly florescent pink frosting that looked radioactive or harmful to him if he ate it and there was so much of it that he couldn't even make out the flavor of the cupcake. Was it chocolate or white or marble? Underneath that mess of cotton candy frosting, no one could tell. The sprinkles were of varying shapes and sizes, all equally as vibrant but mostly in the shades of purple, red and a couple blues mixed in. It was wrapped in ridiculously girlish paper that screamed twelve year old girl.

He stared at it for the longest time. Half hoping it was actually a bomb that was liable to go off if he stepped any closer. But all hopeful suspicions were lost when his cellphone vibrated in his front pocket. Without looking at the caller ID he knew who it would be and he flipped the phone open, pressing it to his ear. 

"Enjoying the present darling?" Eames' husk voice whispered into his ears. Arthur would never admit how fast that tone unraveled his nerves and luckily he would never have to considering how equally quick Arthur was at regaining his composure. It was a brief mili-second of Arthur coming undone from Eames' voice and even someone looking at him wouldn't have been the wiser.

"Since when am I a little girl?" Was Arthur's unimpressed response.

"Did you say you want to be a little girl for me?" Arthur could hear the filthy grin on Eames' lips. "Well, darling, I'm not into that sort of kink but if you want to wear a skirt and stockings I wouldn't argue against your choice."

"Hanging up now."

"Oh come now, babe. At least tell me how it tastes." His tone dropped, suggestive and dark with intent, sending a shiver down the length of Arthur's spine. He almost wanted to indulge him. And he couldn't think of a single reason why he shouldn't. 

Walking with purposeful steps, he wasted no time tearing the wrapper off the cupcake and didn't even complain that he was getting insanely florescent frosting all over his fingers. He simply brought the baked good to his lips and sunk his teeth in to take a rather generous bite.

"Mm..." He didn't stop the noise from building in his throat. For as unbelievable the cupcake looked, it tasted divine, not too sweet that it was overwhelming but the frosting and the sprinkles and the cake combined to give his taste buds a mini-orgasm. 

Neither of them spoke while Arthur continued to shove the rest of the cupcake into his mouth, not holding back the satisfied sounds making their way over the phone line to where Eames could sit and appreciate every single one of them. It wasn't until Arthur had licked his fingers clean, sucking on them maybe a little too audibly just to drive Eames' mind over the edge, before either of them spoke.

"Happy birthday, Eames." 

"Much obliged, my dear." Was Eames' nearly breathless response before Arthur hung up the phone, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he crumbled the cupcake wrapper in his hand and tossed it into the garbage. 


End file.
